Terror
by MTTGapple
Summary: Gempa diterror oleh sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu malamnya. Apakah itu? Author Newbie. RnR?


Malam ini, langit tidak berbintang sedikit pun. Malah terkesan suram dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit gelap. Awan abu-abu bergerak mencoba untuk menutupi bulan, namun tidak bisa, karna cahaya bulan bersinar terang.

Di sebuah rumah, tepatnya sebuah jendela kamar yang disinari cahaya bulan, tampak seorang pemuda sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Arah tidur pemuda itu menghadap ke jendela yang ditutupi gorden.

Wajah tampannya terkena sedikit cahaya bulan. Tapi, itu tidak membuatnya bangun.

Dalam kegelapan kamarnya, ada 'sesuatu' yang bergerak diudara. Sesuatu itu hinggap dipergelangan kaki sang pemuda yang tak tertutupi selimut.

"Hmmm… jangan ganggu…" dia mengigau sambil mengusap sebelah kakinya dengan kaki yang lain. 'Sesuatu' itu pun hilang entah kemana.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian lagi-lagi terdapat pergerakan. Dan anehnya, karna kegelapan kamar 'sesuatu' itu tidak terlihat.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Api…" pemuda itu berkata dengan suara serak. Ia menyingkirkan selimutnya dan bangkit secara tiba-tiba. Matanya terbuka sedikit. Sepertinya dia masih ngantuk, namun 'sesuatu' itu terus mengganggunya.

Dan dipikirannya terlintas hanya dua orang yang ia pikirkan –mungkin– bisa mengerjainya di tengah malam begini.

"Api~ aku tau kau sembunyi di kamarku. Keluarlah!"

Tak ada balasan. Pemuda itu pun mengernyitkan keningnya masih dengan mata yang sesekali mangatup.

"Kak Taufan kah? Ayolah kak, jangan ganggu Gempa malam-malam!"

Nah, pemuda yang bernama Gempa itu, kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang perlahan mulai normal. Tapi, keadaan di kamarnya masih heining. Seketika itu pula bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia bukanlah orang yang percaya akan hal-hal mistis dan sejenisnya. Tapi, ini tengah malam dan juga bulan purnama. Entah mengapa pikiran paranoidnya berseliweran.

'Ada hantu di kamarku? Tidak! Itu bukan hantu, pasti Api atau kak Taufan yang mengerjaiku. Tapi, bukannya mereka bermalam di rumah Tok Aba dengan Air ya. He? Jadi apa tadi itu. Arrghh… sudah jangan pikir macam-macam. Bagaimana tidak berpikir macam-macam kalau suasananya mendukung kayak gini?!'

Terjadi pergolakan batin Gempa. Wajahnya pun pucat pasih. Kamarnya benar-benar gelap. Sangat sulit melihat barang-barang yang ada. Inginnya membuka gorden sehingga cahaya bulan bisa masuk ke dalam. Namun, ia malah terpikirkan kalau-kalau ada makhluk halus lainnya yang muncul dari jendela, seperti yang ia lihat di film horror.

"Tidak. Ya, itu tidak mungkin. Hahahaha… tenanglah Gempa. Tak mungkin ada hantu. Berpikir realistislah." Ucapnya dengan tawa paksa yang terkesan makin seperti orang yang ketakutan.

Namun, sesuatu terbesit di pikirannya. Suatu hal yang ia pikir apa sebenarnya wujud dari 'sesuatu' yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Wajahnya semakin pucat. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya ia mundurkan hingga menyentuh sandaran kasur miliknya. Ia merapatkan selimutnya dan menaikkan hingga hanya setengah kepalanya –mata hingga rambut– yang terlihat.

Ia tak ingin 'sesuatu' itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

Telinganya menegang begitu terdengar sedikit suara kecil. Matanya pun menyipit. Mencoba melihat jelas dalam kegelapan kamar yang mulai dapat ia sesuaikan.

Ada! Ya, ada 'sesuatu yang tampak melayang di udara. Dan 'sesuatu' itu menuju ke arahnya.

Iris coklat Gempa terbelak. Badannya gemetar ketakutan. Inilah sesuatu yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi. Ia pun tak menyangka kalau 'sesuatu' yang ia tak inginkan, ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan mendekat~ Pergi dari sini…"

Dan entah bagaimana, asal suaranya yang ia rasa sempat hilang muncul kembali berupa bisikan lirih.

'Sesuatu' yang melayang itu pun melesat di hadapannya. Dan pemuda itu hanya bisa menutup mata–

"AAAAAAAAA!"

–sambil menjerit ketakutan.

.

Disclaimer : Kalian pasti tau, intinya bukan saya.

Warn : OOC, AU, Elemental Siblings, Typo, Oneshoot, DLDR.

.

Pagi itu, langit bersinar meski matahari belum sepenuhnya berada di langit pagi.

Hari minggu yang cerah memang. Namun, lain dengan suasana hati Gempa yang berbanding terbalik dengan cerahnya hari ini minggu ini.

"Nih, makan."

Seorang pemuda lain yang berparas sama seperti Gempa, datang dari dapur dan meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur dadar yang diiris-iris tipis di depan Gempa. Ia juga meletakkan sepiring miliknya di tempat duduknya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil dua gelas yang berisi air putih.

Gempa mencoba tersenyum saat pemuda itu duduk dikursi dihadapannya. "Maaf ya, kak Lintar. Gempa jadi merepotkan kak Lintar."

Mengabaikan permintaan maaf Gempa, pemuda yang di panggil Lintar –sebenarnya Halilintar– itu hanya memakan sarapannya di minggu ini.

Gempa yang melihat sikap sang kakak pun ikut memakan sarapannya. Ia tak mau masakan sang kakak yang sangat jarang ia rasakan ini terbuang sia-sia. Ya, Halilintar memang pandai memasak, namun ia sangat malas melakukannya jika masih ada yang dapat diandalkan. Gempa contohnya.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang bersuara hingga makanan keduanya habis.

Sebenarnya mereka tinggal berlima di rumah ini. Berlima dengan tiga kembaran mereka yang lain.

"Kau harus bersyukur hanya aku yang melihat sikapmu tengah malam tadi. Dan hilangkan wajah menyeramkanmu itu!"

Halilintar berkata setelah membersihkan peralatan makan mereka berdua. Tidak mungkin kan, ia dengan teganya menyuruh sang adik –yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik– untuk membersihkan peralatan makan? Sungguh kakak yang tega dirinya jika seperti itu.

Tapi, Halilintar tidak bohong kalau wajah Gempa menyeramkan. Wajah Gempa memang menyeramkan dengan kantung mata yang hitam, juga wajah yang bagaikan hantu di siang bolong.

Gempa hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya.

"Lalu, mana topimu?"

"Kak Lintar juga. Topi kakak mana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Gempa malah balik bertanya. Tampaknya, karna pikirannya sedang kacau sifat penurutnya malah beralih menjadi sifat menyolot. Meski masih dengan nada yang sopan sih.

"Aku malas memakainya."

"Gempa juga malas memakainya."

Hening. Keheningan kembali menyeruak setelah Gempa berkata demikian. Halilintar menatap tajam Gempa yang hanya menatapnya sayu. Sebenarnya, Halilintar sangat jengkel dengan sifat adiknya saat ini.

Sangat-sangat jengkel.

Namun, hal itu harus ia tekan agar tak menjadi berubah menjadi amarah yang tak terbantahkan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur di kamarku malam ini. Dan aku tidur di kamarmu."

Gempa hanya mengangguk tanpa niat untuk membalas dengan ucapan. Dan lagi-lagi, hal itu memacu amarah sang kakak. Gempa cuek bebek saja mendengar omelan sang kakak mengenai sifat menjengkelkannya ini. Gempa juga sadar kalau ia menjengkelkan, jika mendapatkan terror seperti semalam.

'Ya. Aku memang harus bersyukur, karna hanya ada kak Halilintar di rumah.'

~Terror~

Lima hari berlalu dengan cepat. Selama itu pula, Halilintar dan Gempa bertukar kamar. Awalnya, ketiga kembaran mereka yang baru pulang dari rumah Tok Aba –kakek mereka– heran dengan hal itu.

Gempa dengan wajah tersenyum namun sarat akan ketakutan, tidak berbicara sedikit pun hingga Halilintar mengatakan kalau mereka ingin suasana baru. Dan karna alasan itu pula, kedua kembaran mereka yang iri, pun saling bertukar kamar. Sedangkan seorang lagi, ia hanya menatap malas keempat kakaknya.

Malam ini, tepat malam kembalinya Gempa dan Halilintar ke kamar masing-masing. Halilintar telah memastikan kalau 'sesuatu' yang meneror Gempa, telah hilang dan tak pernah muncul selama Halilintar tidur di sana.

Sedikit perasaan lega Gempa rasakan. Dengan senyuman tipis, ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia pun menutup pintunya rapat. Ingin dikunci, tapi ia urungkan. Ia rindu dengan kasurnya juga suasana pada malam hari kamarnya ini. Sebenarnya sih, pagi, siang dan sore dia berada di kamar, tapi kan suasananya lain.

Mengenyahkan pikirannya mengenai hal di atas, ia pun segera menuju kasur dan berbaring. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mulai mengarungi dunia mimpi.

~Terror~

Kuukk Kuukk Kuukk Kuukk

Suara burung hantu yang entah dari mana asalnya, memecahkan keheningan malam. Saat ini, langit gelap tak berbintang hanya di sinari bulan yang tak utuh, namun bercahaya dengan terangnya.

Awan kelabu perlahan-lahan menutupi langit gelap. Dan dapat diprediksikan, mungkin saja sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Tik Tik Tik

Suara jarum jam yang terus memutar menggema di kamar minimalis milik Gempa. Dapat kita lihat jarum jam yang sebentar beberapa menit kedepan akan menunjukkan pukul satu malam.

Langit dan bulan yang tertutupi awan kelabu itu, membuat sinar bulan yang biasanya merembes ke jendela kamar Gempa menjadi hilang perlahan. Membuat kamar itu sepenuhnya gelap tanpa penerangan.

Dan lagi-lagi, ada 'sesuatu' yang tampak melayang di kegelapan kamar Gempa. 'Sesuatu' itu melayang dengan cepat mengitari seluruh ruangan. Tak dapat dilihat seperti apa wujudnya.

'Sesuatu' itu pun tampak meraba pergelangan tangan Gempa yang menggantung di pinggir kasur.

Sentuhan kecil itu membuat Gempa langsung membelalakkan matanya dan mengusap tangannya kasar. Pandangannya pun awas meneliti seluruh kamar.

"Oh tidak… jangan katakan kalau…" matannya melebar tatkala melihat sesuatu itu hinggap di bahu kanannya. Mulutnya yang hendak meneriakkan sesuatu bergetar hebat. Begitu pula tubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan memori-memori lama muncul ke dalam pikirannya dan mengingatkannya akan rasa takut dari terror yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

'Sesuatu' itu berjalan dan terus berjalan. Menuju leher dan juga wajah. Perlahan tapi pasti hingga sampai di kepala Gempa yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam legam.

Rasanya Gempa ingin mati aja sekarang. Beneran! Inilah hal yang paling ia takuti. Terror dari 'sesuatu' yang sekarang berada di kapalanya ini, dapat membuatnya serangan jantung mendadak jika ia mempunyai penyakit jantung.

Mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya, meski wajahnya telah pucat pasih disertai keringat dingin yang tak berhenti mengucur. Perlahan, ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian, ia pun menepuk kepalanya kasar dan langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar. Gempa yang telah keluar dari kamarnya, terus berlari menuju tangga. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang dan dapat melihat sesuatu itu melayang mengejarnya.

Nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin pun tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Cklek!

"Ukh, ada a– Uwaa… kak Gempa ngapain?"

Gempa mengabaikan seruan terkejut dari adiknya yang bernama Api. ia terus berlari melewati kamar lainnya dan sampai di tangga.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Ia berhenti sebentar. Mengumpulkan nafasnya kembali. Ia tumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada!

Sesuatu itu hilang?

Benarkan?

Gempa terdiam. Nafasnya pun perlahan normal, tapi detakan jantungnya sangat tidak normal.

Dirinya masih terus terbayangkan oleh rasa takut akan terror yang tak pernah bisa ia atasi.

Dan, tadi Api bertaya padanya bukan?

'Oh tidak! Kuharap Api tidak mengetahuinya.' Batin Gempa dan langsung berlari kembali menuju arah ia datang.

Dan sesampainya di depan kamar Api, ia melihat Api juga Taufan –yang entah sejak kapan di sana– sedang tertawa geli sembari melihat hewan kecil dalam genggaman Taufan.

"Api… kak Taufan…" Suara lirih Gempa membuat Taufan dan Api menghentikan tawanya sejenak. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan wajah serius. Detik berikutnya, mereka memandang Gempa dengan seringaian jahil.

"Tidak… kumohon… jangan…"

Brugh

Gempa jatuh terduduk, karna kakinya sudah tak kuat menompang tubuhnya lagi. Ia sudah pasrah pada apa yang akan dilakukan kedua saudaranya itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Malam ini, adrenalinnya berpacu dengan deras hingga sampai sekarang detak jantungnya masih terus berdetak cepat. Dia bener-bener berharap mati aja!

Cklek!

Suara dua pintu yang dibuka secara bersamaan itu membuat seringaian Taufan juga Api menghilang, digantikan dengan senyuman lembut.

Gempa merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan dapat dilihat wajah sang kakak pertama yang menatapnya cemas.

Duk! Duk!

"Aduuhhh…"

"Akh, sakitlah Airrr~"

"Hmp!" Air berjalan melewati Taufan dan Api yang mengaduk kesakitan. "Kak Gempa baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya cemas. Pastinya cemas lah, mendengar bantingan pintu, terus langkah kaki yang berlari, di tamba gelak tawa kedua kakaknya yang lain. Awalnya ia ingin keluar saat suara bantingan pintu terdengar, tapi ia ingat pesan kakak pertamanya.

Lagi pula, ini juga sebagai pelatihan pada kakak ketiganya itu.

"JADI INI SEMUA PELATIHAN?! SEMUA HAL YANG MEMBUATKU SERASA INGIN MATI, DAN KALIAN SEBUT ITU PELATIHAN?! GILA! BENAR-BENAR GILA!"

Bentakan Gempa yang terlontar sesaat setelah Halilintar menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini, membuat hati keempat kembaran Gempa itu retak. Bukan cuma retak, tapi serasa hancur berkeping-keping.

Coba deh kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika saudara yang paling kalem, lembut, baik, pengertian, berfikiran netral kesayangan kalian itu, membentak kalian bahkan mengetakan 'Gila'?

Sakit hati bukan?

Dan itulah yang dirasakan Halilintar, Taufan, Api, dan Air. Tak pernah mereka bayangkan kalau Gempa marah besar seperti ini. Yang mereka bayangkan sebelum merencanakan hal ini, Gempa yang memeluk mereka dengan tangisan haru sembari berkata, 'Kalian saudara terbaik yang kupunya'.

Tapi, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.

Keempatnya pun menunduk lengkap dengan aura suram. Gempa masih terus mengoceh masalah mati, terror, dan kecoa.

Ya, kecoa.

Sesuatu yang mengganggu tidur Gempa, masa lalu yang datang menerror Gempa, juga yang tadi mengejarnya itu adalah kecoa.

Aish, jangan kalian pikir kalau lelaki tak akan takut pada hewan menjijikkan dan menyeramkan jika dilihat dari dekat itu. Uwaaa…. Author pun merinding tujuh keliling membayangkan sambil mengetik ini.

"Hah… kalian benar-benar… hah…" Gempa sudah hampir kehilangan nafasnya karna terus menerus berkoar-koar demi menyadarkan perbuatan gila keempat saudaranya. Bahkan sang kakak tertua yang ia yakini dapat menenangkannya pun bersekongkol.

Apa dunia ini semakin kacau?

"Sekarang, di mana hewan kecil dan mengerikan itu?" Tanya Gempa ragu. Entah mengapa ada firasat buruk yang menghampirinya.

"Lebih baik kau tak usah tau deh~" Ucap Taufan dengan nada canggung. Api pun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakinkan sang kakak ketiga.

Halilintar dan Air hanya bisa diam menatap interaksi ketiga kembarannya.

"Apa kalian sudah membuangnya?" Gempa menatap tajam Taufan dan Api. Sedangkan yang ditatap, hanya menampakkan wajah polos.

"He-hei… aku serius. Apa kalian sudah membuangnya?"

Taufan dan Api saling menatap. Kemudian mereka menatap Gempa dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Perlahan Taufan dan Api berjalan menuju Gempa. Gempa pun mundur perlaha.

Kedua pasang tangan Taufan dan Api di luruskan kedepan. Gempa mengernyirkan dahinya bingung dan berhenti. Tiba-tiba, alarm bahaya Gempa berbunyi. Entahlah, dia hanya berpikir kalau di dalam genggaman dua pasang tangan itu menyimpan sesuatu.

"Gempa~ sini deh~"

"Iyaa… main sama Api yuk~"

Wajah Gempa semakin horror. Sedetik itu pula, ketiganya telah saling kejar-kejaran.

"UWAAAA….. TOLONG AKUU…"

"HAHAHAHA… AYO GEMPA~ SINI DEH~ MAIN SAMA TUAN KECOAK YUK~"

"KECOAKNYA IMUT BANGET LOH~"

Dan akhirnya, Gempa malah pingsan setelah kejar-kejaran dengan Api dan Taufan selama setengah jam.

END

Umm… Perkenalkan, saya Author baru. Semoga fic ini bisa menjadi hiburan buat para senpai sekalian. Maaf jika humornya gak jelas. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun. Silahkan REVIEWNYA~.


End file.
